Apenas uma fic Devassa – O começo
by Ana Ackles
Summary: Esse é o começo da história que gerou a melhor consulta médica da história, Dr.Ackles encontrando o amor de sua vida na cadeira do dentista.


**Titulo: Apenas uma fic... Devassa – O começo**

**Autora: **Ana Ackles

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Personagens Principais:** Jensen e Jared

**Gênero:** Lemon, PWP, Universo Alternativo

**Rating: **M

**Beta:** Angiolleto. A única, pois somente ela me aguenta! E os erros são todos dela! Te adoro!

**Resumo:** Esse é o começo da história que gerou a melhor consulta médica da história, encontrando o amor de sua vida na cadeira do dentista.

Essa fic ofereço com muito carinho para a Sol Padalecki, uma fofa doce que vou conhecer pessoalmente na convenção do Rio, ansiosa para demonstrar todo o meu carinho pessoalmente para você, mais um presente que Supernatural trouxe para mim. Obrigada. Top Jared!

Mil Beijos.

.

Uma suíte iluminada por abajures cobertos por panos de seda e velas aromáticas estrategicamente colocadas, ao pé de uma cama no centro, garrafa de champanhe, duas taças vazias e pedaços de morangos esquecidos em um prato com calda de chocolate, em cima da cama pétalas de rosa e dois corpos suados se entregavam um ao outro, uma música suave em tom baixo e gemidos de prazer eram os únicos sons ouvidos no ambiente.

Jensen Ackles segurava o quadril de seu marido Jared Padalecki, o ajudando a se movimentar sobre o seu corpo em uma cavalgada rumo ao êxtase. Eles se moviam em perfeita sincronia, seus olhos se encontraram no momento em que alcançavam o ápice do prazer, lábios entreabertos buscando ar enquanto chamavam o nome um do outro.

- Eu te amo! – Disse Jared antes desabar sobre o corpo do amado, sem se desligar do outro.

- Eu te amo mais. – Falou Jensen, sentindo ainda sobre seu membro as contrações do corpo do moreno.

- Eu nunca imaginei ser tão feliz. – Disse Jared sua voz estava baixa e cansada, afinal era a terceira vez que se amavam naquela noite de comemoração que começou no banheiro, depois na mesa do jantar e agora na cama.

- E eu nunca imaginei que uma visita ao dentista podia ser a melhor coisa que aconteceria na minha vida. – Falou Jensen, dando um selinho nos lábios do marido. E logo se aprofundaram em um beijo apaixonado em que a língua macia de Jared invadiu a cavidade quente da boca do loiro. Eles eram viciados no beijo um do outro, e esse sabor os levou ao primeiro dia em se viram.

Flash Back

- Boa noite. Dr. Padalecki? – Jared virou para ver de quem era àquela voz tão rouca, máscula que fez percorrer um arrepio por toda a extensão de sua espinha.

"Pelo menos é um lindo torturador." Pensou Jensen observando o moreno a sua frente.

- Boa noite. Sim. Sou o Dr. Padalecki – Ele respondeu encarando os olhos do dono da voz, e diferente desta, que demonstrava segurança, o verde daquele olhar demonstrava nervosismo, até certo medo, coisa que como dentista Jared aprendeu a reconhecer, seja em crianças que são os seus pacientes, como em adultos. – Espero que seu filho esteja mais calmo que o senhor. – Falou.

- Meu filho? – Perguntou o homem confuso.

- Sim. Você deve ser o pai de Jensen Ackles, que é o único paciente que estou esperando agora. – Respondeu Jared examinando aquele homem e morrendo de inveja de sua esposa, a aliança em seu dedo o denunciava, por sinal uma aliança enorme. "Se eu fosse casado com um homem assim ele também usaria uma aliança bem grossa." Jared riu com esse pensamento.

- Jensen Ackles, sou eu. - Ele disse com ar de riso. – Mas por que esperava o meu filho?

- Eu sou dentista pediátrico. Não atendo adultos. – Respondeu o moreno.

- Droga, esse Misha me paga. – Disse Jensen mordendo os lábios, irritado, porém fez uma expressão de dor. – Desculpa, vejo que estava apenas me esperando. – E virou para sair, mesmo querendo ficar mais um pouco, e conhecer aquele homem, dono do mais belo sorriso já visto.

- Não, espere! – Disse Jared em um impulso. "O que você esta fazendo? Ele está com dor é seu dever ajuda-lo. Ah, quer enganar a quem?". Lauren, sua assistente o olhou e balançou a cabeça. – Posso fazer um pequeno exame, percebi que está com dor. – A aliança que o loiro usava praticamente o cegava. "Mas olhar não tira pedaço." Pensou Jared enquanto aguardava a resposta de Jensen.

- Não quero incomodar. – Disse Jensen mais por medo do que educação.

- Prefere ficar com dor que enfrentar seu medo? – Perguntou provocando-o.

- Eu não estou com medo! – Disse não muito convincente. – Mas sua especialidade é outra.

- Cuido de criança por opção, são mais fácies de amarrar na cadeira. – Falou Jared e caiu na gargalhada ao ver os olhos verdes aumentarem de tamanho. O loiro ficou irritado por um momento, mas depois começou a rir junto com o dentista. "Que covinhas lindas." Pensou o loiro ao ver o sorriso do dentista.

- Ai. – Disse Jensen parando de rir.

- Vem. Me deixa dar uma olhada nesse dente. – Falou Jared caminhando para a sua sala de atendimento, ao chegar à porta olhou para trás, vendo que ele continuava no mesmo lugar, olhando na sua direção. – Vem. No final, se comportando direito, ganha um pirulito. – Falou e parece que funcionou, pois Jensen entrou no consultório e foi logo sentando na cadeira.

"Que belo traseiro." Pensou Jared. – Lauren você está dispensada por hoje.

- Obrigada Dr. – Disse a morena com um sorriso cínico, mordendo os lábios. – Ainda bem que ele é maior de idade, caso contrário seria preso por pedofilia! – Completou baixinho e rindo quando Jared revirou os olhos. "Será que sou tão transparente assim?"

"Quero matar o Misha, por me indicar um dentista pediátrico, apesar dele ser gostoso. Mas estou feliz aqui sentado nessa cadeira, nunca pensei que pudesse ter esse sentimento aqui, no que eu acho que é a cadeira do inferno, mas olhando para o Dr. Padalecki, estou com uma vontade de abraçar o diabo." Pensou Jensen enquanto observava Jared se preparar para atendê-lo.

- Eu pensei que aqui fosse tudo pequenino, especialmente para crianças. – Falou Jensen

- Aqui trato de crianças e adolescentes até os 14 anos, e tem muitos maiores que você. E além do mais os matérias são os mesmos praticamente, com algumas variações. – disse Jared.

"Essas mãos são perfeitas, imagine elas no meu corpo e esses dedos tão longos... Jensen pensa na broca do dentista, por que você está ficando duro." Pensava o loiro, que tentava não comer o Jared com os olhos.

- Misha me disse que você tinha caí do da bicicleta, mais um motivo para pensar que era uma criança. – A voz encantadora, apesar de estar abafada pela mascara, do dentista arrancou Jensen dos pensamentos.

- Na verdade não cheguei a cair, mas bati o rosto no poste de sinalização, quando uns ciclistas irresponsáveis passaram por mim. Não foi forte, mas de mau jeito, bati o dente que até cortou minha bochecha pelo lado de dentro. – Enquanto Jensen explicava Jared colocava um lenço de papel azul com carrinhos desenhados presos por uma presilha com a cara do Mickey. – Não tem outro tipo de lenço?

- Só da Barbie. – Respondeu Jared.

- Prefiro das princesas. – Disse Jensen entrando na brincadeira. "Bem que você podia ser meu príncipe encantado." Completou em pensamento.

- Abre a boquinha para o tio Jay. – Jared o tocou junto aos lábios. "Queria estar tocando nessa boca com outras intenções."

- Menos, por favor. – Disse com voz baixa e rouca. "Será que ele tem de me tocar assim? Apesar de estar gostoso, mas não dá para ficar duro agora."

- Desculpa! É o costume. Não deve ter sido nada grave, pois o inchaço é quase imperceptível. – Ele falou tocando no local machucado. – Doeu? – Perguntou ao sentir Jensen estremecer.

- Um pouco. – Mentiu o loiro, pois o tremor não foi de dor.

- Abre a boquinha, agora. – Jared sorriu quando em vez de abrir a boca, Jensen fez um bico. - Vou tentar usar outras palavras, mas não prometo nada. Principalmente se continuar fazendo esse beicinho. É apenas um exame, não precisa ficar nervoso. - "Se continuar desse jeito vou provar esse lábios mesmo que perca todos os meus dentes" Pensava o moreno ainda acariciando a boca do loiro.

"Droga. Acho que ele percebeu que me abalei, mas interpretou errado, ainda bem." Pensava Jensen sentindo seu coração acelerar.

- Aparentemente está tudo normal com os seus dentes, o corte na bochecha, não é nada profundo, logo estará sarado. O inchaço deve ter sido apenas por causa do trauma. – Jensen abriu os olhos e por um segundo apenas eles se encararam, e desviaram o olhar rapidamente, meio que sem graça pela situação.

- Jensen, posso lhe chamar assim? – o loiro apenas balançou a cabeça. Pois os dedos de Jared se encontravam em seus lábios. "Sinto que estou exagerando nos toques em seus lábios, mas não consigo me controlar, queria retirar essas luvas". – Vamos fazer um Raio-X para verificar se existe algum abscesso ou se a raiz se abalou de alguma maneira. – Morda levemente esse aparelho, só por um minutinho.

- Está tudo certo? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Está tudo bem, nada preocupante, nem vai precisar de anestesia na hora da extração. – Disse Jared sério, apertando os lábios para não rir quando Jensen engoliu seco e respirou desolado, parecia que tinha ouvido uma sentença de morte.

- Não sei se é pior com ou sem anestesia. Não tem outro jeito? – Perguntou Jensen, seus lábios estavam pálidos e seus olhos demonstravam apreensão.

- Se eu disser que é apenas uma brincadeira, vou levar um soco? – Perguntou Jared se sentindo culpado, e esperou a explosão de raiva.

- Ficarei tão aliviado que nem me irritarei. – Jensen respondeu e realmente a cor voltou aos seus lábios.

- Você tem tanto medo de dentista que beira ao pavor. – Disse Jared surpreso.

- Não tenho como negar, por isso nunca tive um dentista fixo. "Também nunca encontrei um assim tão... Lindo, fofo, gostoso, estou me sentindo tão gay hoje! Ainda bem que sou gay!" Jensen pensava. - Não que precise, mas de seis e seis meses vou a um diferente, tenho vergonha de voltar no mesmo.

- Você pode ser meu paciente constante. – Disse Jared acariciando seu rosto.

- Faz um pouco de tempo que já fiz 14 anos. – Disse Jensen fechando os olhos quando Jared o tocou.

- Pelo comportamento nem notei a diferença. – Disse Jared agora com as pontas do dedo em seus lábios. - E você tem razão de ter tanto medo assim?

- Até aos doze anos ainda tinha dente de leite, os dois caninos, os arranquei no mesmo dia, a anestesia dói até hoje, apenas de lembrar a sinto penetrando no meu cérebro. E nem fez efeito. "Não que esteja ruim, mas é necessário ele me tocar tanto?" Pensou novamente enquanto Jared forçou levemente os dedos entre seus lábios.

- Abra a boca. - Pediu Jared entre abrindo os lábios de Jensen com os dedos. "Jared você esta enlouquecendo?" Pensava o moreno. - Você usou aparelho?

- Usei. Foram anos de tortura, a cada limpeza e manutenção, não gosto nem de lembrar. Você deve estar me achando um idiota covarde.

- Idiota não. – Brincou o moreno para distrair "Acrescenta lindo e gostoso".

- Deve ser por isso que cuido dos meus dentes com tanto afinco.

- É são bem cuidados, porém... – Jared pega as mãos de Jensen e examina as pontas. – Você fuma, e isso o deixa com os dentes amarelados e os dedos também. – Se continuar assim terá de começar a visitar o dentista por mais vezes.

- Tem jeito? - Perguntou preocupado com a possibilidade. "Se o dentista for você, não me importo."

- Se deixar de fumar. – Respondeu Jared. - Vou passar uma pomada analgésica no local, é cicatrizante também, vai ajudar no corte. E receitar um anti-inflamatório, apenas por três dias, não precisará de mais tempo. – Abre a boquinha. – Dessa vez Jensen não se irritou apenas sorriu antes de abrir.

Jared passou a pomada no corte e depois começou a massagear a gengiva. "Essa boca é macia, quente, bem feita, não relaxa as mandíbulas assim que eu não vou responder por mim. E dane-se a ética, se apenas colocando o meu dedo nessa boca estou assim, imagine outra coisa." Pensava Jared no processo. - Está muito dormente? – Perguntou depois de, contra a sua vontade, retira o dedo da boca do loiro.

- Está ótimo, parou de doer. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso aliviado.

- O Misha disse que você está abrindo um consultório aqui. E por isso não podia vir antes das seis. – Jared falou, enquanto retirava as luvas dando por encerrada a consulta.

- Começarei em um mês. Você poderia colocar a cadeira em outra posição? – Jensen perguntou.

- Me deixa terminar aqui, descansa um pouco. – Jared respondeu. "Que posição perfeita para ser abusado sexualmente".

"Nunca lamentei o termino de uma consulta dentária como esta aqui. Acredito que se na época de criança o meu dentista fosse como o , não teria nenhum trauma de dentista. E com certeza teria assumido a minha homossexualidade mais cedo." Esse pensamento fez Jensen rir. - Qual o valor da consulta? – Perguntou.

- Não é nada. – Jared respondeu com o seu sorriso de covinhas.

- Não, você me atendeu depois do expediente, fora de sua área, e ouviu os meus traumas. – Jensen insistiu, não achava justo.

- Cortesia profissional. Está me devendo uma consulta. – Jared respondeu ainda sorrindo. – E o que você vai falar quando me consultar? Tem alguma vingança contra o tio Jay?

- Vai ser difícil pagar essa dívida. Mas se for ao caso, falarei "deite com as pernas bem abertas". – Essa frase de Jensen acompanhada de um sorriso de lado, fez Jared ficar vermelho. - Sou ginecologista e obstetra.

- Está explicado. – Disse sorrido novamente.

- O que está explicado? – Perguntou Jensen curioso.

- O tamanho de sua aliança. – Ele comentou sem graça. – Sua esposa deve morrer de ciúmes, atendendo tantas mulheres todos os dias.

- Não sou casado, mas uso a aliança, para inibir algumas pacientes mais afoitas. Claro que nem sempre funciona. "Foi impressão minha ou o sorriso voltou e de maneira mais bonita? E se eu falar que sou gay?"

- Mesmo assim fica me devendo uma consulta. – Ele respondeu. "Bem que ele podia dizer que era gay." – Pensou Jared. "Seria muita sorte minha."

- Tudo bem, posso atender sua namorada, vejo que não usa aliança. – Disse Jensen.

- Não tenho namorada. – Falou Jared e Jensen soltou a respiração e nesse momento percebeu que a tinha prendido. "Ele ficou aliviado! Sei que ficou! Ou é coisa da minha cabeça desejando que ele tenha ficado aliviado? Deve ser isso."

- Então, obrigado. – Disse e Jensen não conseguia sair daquele consultório. Seus olhares se encontravam. – Meu pirulito. – Jensen pediu para quebrar o silêncio cheio de tensão que se instalou entre eles.

- Claro. – Jared abriu um vidro que se encontrava em cima da mesa e retirou um pirulito, pela cor devia ser de morango. – Não tem açúcar. – Jensen pegou o doce e abriu começando a chupar ali mesmo para o desespero de Jared.

– Adoro doces. – Disse Jensen, os lábios melados pelo pirulito, e a bola vermelha brilhando pela saliva do loiro, quase causam um curto circuito na mente de Jared.

Jensen já ia se retirar, pois interpretou o silêncio do dentista como um adeus, mas se voltou quando ouviu uma proposta maravilhosa. – Se deixar de fumar, faço o clareamento de seus dentes e no final vai ganhar um pirulitão.

- Um pirulitão? "Espero que essa pergunta não tenha saído com duplo sentido."

- Igual a esse. – E Jared puxou um grande pirulito da gaveta. – Só depois que deixar de fumar. – Ele falou quando Jensen tentou pegar o doce.

Jared o acompanhou até a porta, não queria se afastar do loiro. Quando a porta se fechou ambos encostaram-se a ela para acalmar as batidas de seus corações.

- Misha! Me diz que o Jensen já enjoou de ver tanta vagina e virou gay! – Foi à primeira coisa que Jared disse ao encontrar o amigo, depois de uma semana dele ter ferrado com o seu sossego ao lhe enviar Jensen Ackles como paciente.

- Bom dia. Não me lembro de você ter dormido comigo. – Respondeu o moreno.

- Bom dia, mas me responde logo. – Insistiu.

- O Jensen nunca gostou da fruta, ele é ginecologista por amor a profissão. – Respondeu Misha, Jared deu soquinhos no ar de tanta felicidade.

- Ele já te ligou? – Perguntou Misha.

- Não. – Disse desolado.

- Ele também não ligou para mim nem para brigar. Vou descobrir o que está acontecendo, mas de qualquer maneira, marco um encontro com ele e ai você aparece.

- Mas...

- Nada de mas... O Jensen está solteiro e sozinho por muito tempo, igual a você. Quero apenas ser o padrinho de casamento dos dois. Quando marquei a consulta para o Jensen, a minha intensão era fazer com que ficassem juntos, e vão ficar. – "Que os anjos digam amém." Pensou Jared vendo Misha se afastar, sem esperar nenhuma palavra do amigo.

- Olá, amigão! – Disse Misha, a cara de Jensen demonstrava que o moreno estava com sorte de o loiro estar com mãos ocupadas.

- Amigão? Você me mandou para um dentista pediátrico mesmo sabendo que estava com muita dor. – Falou Jensen de maneira indignada.

- Sabia que o Jared ia te atender. – Falou Misha calmamente.

- E se ele não atendesse? – Perguntou sem dar o braço a torcer.

- Mas ele atendeu! E não valeu a pena? – Perguntou de maneira cínica. Jensen ficou calado, mas o seu sorriso o denunciou. – Por que está tão irritado?

- Parei de fumar. – Jensen respondeu fazendo bico.

- Parou de fumar?! Quem foi o santo? – Perguntou Misha surpreso.

- Não tem nada de santo, o Jared disse que era para eu parar por causa dos dentes e parei. "Preciso de uma desculpa para vê-lo de novo." Pensou.

- Já ligou para ele? – Perguntou Misha, seu sorriso estava tão cínico, Jensen sabia que a desculpa não tinha colado.

- Não, estou completando meu tratamento para deixar de fumar, esses dias são fundamentais. Depois vou marcar para começar o clareamento nos meus dentes. – Respondeu reforçando sua justificativa.

- Jensen não é para ligar para marcar tratamento dentário, é para um jantar. – Disse Misha revirando os olhos.

- Não sei nem se ele é gay. – Comentou Jensen, de cabeça baixa mordendo os lábios.

- Dizem que um gay reconhece o outro, mas parece que o bichometro de vocês está quebrado. – Misha sempre foi assim, metido a engraçadinho. – Jared fez a mesma pergunta.

- Sério? – Se Jared tinha perguntado era por que estava com algum interesse, pensou Jensen. - Vou ligar para ele agora. – Sorriu ao ver Misha juntando as mãos dando graças a Deus.

- , sou eu Jensen. - Pausa. - Estou ligando para... – "Não consigo, isso nunca foi problema e resolve ser justo quando quero muito sair com uma pessoa." – Ligando para... Marcar o começo do tratamento dentário, parei de fumar, e hoje é o oitavo dia.

- Claro. – Disse Jared feliz, pois ia rever o loiro. "Preferia um jantar, mas é um começo." – Pode vir hoje mesmo.

Quinta-feira 18:00 Consultório do Jared.

- Jensen, abre a boca, por favor. – Pedia o moreno pela décima vez. "Esse loiro é lindo, mas estou para amarra-lo na cadeira, e seu eu fizer isso os dentes serão a última coisa que vou olhar." Jared já estava perdendo a paciência e fora que a vontade de explorar aquela boca com a língua não ajudava.

- Jared, vamos parar com isso, estou usando um creme dental, que vai fazer o mesmo efeito. – Ele dizia tentando levantar. – Acho que esse tratamento é um erro.

- Sabe que isso é propaganda. Jensen você sentirá apenas um incomodo. – Jared tentou argumentar, mas o loiro travou a boca e o olhava como se o moreno fosse um monstro do bisturi. – Jensen isso é apenas uma pequena lixa, ajuda aplicar o produto. Abre a boca! - Ele apenas balançava a cabeça dizendo não. – OK! Desisto. – E Jared colocou a cadeira na posição de sentado.

- Me desculpa. – Jensen falou da porta quando se sentiu seguro suficiente para abrir a boca. – Amanhã é meu aniversário. Depois do expediente, vai ter uma pequena comemoração, em um bar aqui próximo. Gostaria que você fosse.

- Adoraria ir. – Jared sorriu, e Jensen ficou parado lhe olhando. – Não vai ganhar pirulito hoje. Não se comportou direito.

- Queria tanto o pirulitão. – "Acho que isso saiu imoral. Mas foi a única coisa que me ocorreu." – Jensen não esperou a resposta, estava envergonhado. "O que ele vai pensar de mim? Da próxima vez, vai pensar que pode me fuder na cadeira, e não vou reclamar. E, bom, não vou mesmo!" Pensou e não conseguiu deixar de sorrir.

Jared ficou de boca aberta. "Será que interpretei um duplo sentido? Acho que vou investigar se a maré está para peixe. E pegar esse loiro pela boca rosada, pelas duas bocas rosadas." Jared riu com o pensamento safado.

Sexta- feira pela manhã

- Oi, está muito ocupado Misha? – Jensen pergunta para o amigo. Quando este veio atender a porta do seu consultório.

- Não, hoje tenho consulta somente depois das 10hs. Vim mais cedo para analisar uns exames, nem a chegou. – Disse Misha se sentando em uma das cadeiras de recepção. - Que tal o jantar? Esqueci em vez de convidá-lo para um jantar o contratou para um tratamento dentário, e você odeia dentistas.

- Pelos menos o convidei para o meu aniversário. – Falou Jensen estava desanimado. – E quem sabe consiga fazer um convite decente.

- Mas seja rápido, pois ele está indo para uma conferência em Vancouver, e depois mais uma semana de férias. – Disse Misha.

- Férias? E lembrar que estou de férias. – Comentou Jensen pensativo.

- É verdade! Você podia viajar com ele, deixava esse negócio de fiscalizar as obras em seu consultório, você não entende nada disso mesmo. – Disse Misha e pela cara dele estava falando sério.

- Legal, vou me oferecer para participar de uma conferência de dentistas. – Disse Jensen rindo.

- E por que não? Você sabe que nesses eventos tem muito trabalho, mas muito tempo para diversão.

- Verdade. – Disse Jensen rindo. – E lá poderíamos casar.

- O que? – Perguntou Misha assustado. – Jensen você o viu duas vezes apenas e está pensando em casar? Amor a primeira vista?

- O tenho visto todos os dias, ou você acha que venho aqui apenas para fiscalizar obras? E sim foi amor a primeira vista. – Perguntou Jensen sorrindo. – E além do mais ele me faz ter pensamentos eróticos em uma cadeira de dentistas, então acredito que ele seja a minha alma gêmea. – Jensen riu alto.

- Pensamentos eróticos? – Perguntou Misha rindo.

- Quando sento naquela cadeira e sinto aquelas mãos na minha boca, e encaro aqueles olhos tão doces tenho vontade de tudo, menos tratar dos meus dentes. – Disse Jensen com um sorriso safado. – Acho que estou ficando louco. Mas você já reparou no sorriso dele? É muito fofo.

- Jensen para, essa conversa já está ficado muito gay, o meu lado hétero homofóbico começou a reclamar. – Disse Misha. – Você está apaixonado mesmo, vai de sexo selvagem para sorriso fofo! Céus. – O moreno revirou os olhos.

- E os cabelos, tudo bem que é necessária a toca, mas devia ser pecado cobri-los. – Disse Jensen. – Devem ser macios.

- Já chega Jensen. – Disse Misha tampando os ouvidos.

- Se eu ganhasse um beijo dele seria o melhor presente da minha vida! – Falou Jensen sonhador.

- Bom dia , . – Disse entrando no consultório.

- Vou deixar você trabalhar. Hoje ele chegou bem cedo, nem o vi. – Falou o médico loiro saindo.

- Jensen você está o vigiando? Agora me deu medo. – Disse Misha surpreso.

- Vigiando não, nem sabia que ele ia sair de férias. – Jensen respondeu da porta. – Espero que hoje possa abrir o caminho para um encontro real.

- E se for tarde demais? – Disse Misha o provocando.

- Misha vai trabalhar! Se ele arranjar outro, vou ter que dar um jeito de aplicar uma injeção que não deixe marcas e consolar o viúvo. – Respondeu o loiro e fechou a porta.

- Alô. - Jensen atendeu o celular.

- , aqui é a assistente do , ele pediu para avisar que o espera às 17:00h. – Disse Lauren.

- Mas... – Porém a garota já havia desligado.

- Que mal educada! - Disse Jensen para o celular mudo. – "Eu vou nessa consulta, por que é o Jared".

- Boa tarde, . – falou Lauren com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

- Boa tarde. – Respondeu o loiro fazendo bico, ainda chateado com a garota que desligou o telefone na sua cara.

- Esse seu beicinho é adorável. – Falou Jared que o observava.

- Eu não entendi, o porquê da consulta? Pensei que tivesse desistido!– Perguntou o loiro.

- Eu nunca desisto. – Respondeu Jared, que parecia nervoso. – Claro que você foi o meu paciente mais difícil, superou a criança mais birrenta que já passou por aqui, porém gosto de desafios. – Falou sorrindo. – Vem. – Jensen o seguiu. – Tenho um método novo, acredito que você não vai reclamar. Senta.

- Tem anestesia? – Perguntou Jensen se sentando e Jared posicionou a cadeira o fazendo deitar

- Anestesia sem agulha no primeiro momento. – Falou o moreno colocando a máscara e a toca.

- E no segundo?

- Quando chegar o segundo você não vai mais se importar. – Respondeu Jared preparando os instrumentos e o produto que seria usado para o clareamento dos dentes de Jensen.

- Duvido! – Disse Jensen e quando Jared se aproximou o loiro trancou a boca.

- Acho que essa boquinha não vai abrir por vontade própria. – Disse Jared que tirou a mascara, e para surpresa de Jensen sua boca foi tomada pela do moreno, que com a língua forçava a abertura dos lábios do loiro.

Jensen, passada a surpresa, se entregou ao beijo de Jared deixando a língua atrevida o invadir e brigar com a sua por causa de espaço.

O loiro puxou a toca que prendia os cabelos de Jared a retirando e afundou suas mãos nos cabelos compridos do moreno, e dentro do beijo gemeu ao sentir a maciez dos fios em suas mãos.

Quando Jared interrompeu o beijo, reclamou mesmo já estando sem ar.

- Posso continuar o tratamento? – Perguntou o moreno quase sem fôlego.

- Deve. – respondeu Jensen fechando os olhos e oferecendo os lábios.

Jensen logo voltou a gemer por sentir os lábios do moreno a distribuir pequenos beijos em seu rosto e seguindo na direção das orelhas onde mordeu os lóbulos.

O loiro gemia, buscava o ar e suas mãos apertavam os ombros de Jared, não para afastá-lo, e sim para mantê-lo mais próximo e não correr o risco do moreno sumir de repente e ver que estava sonhando. Com os músculos do moreno sob suas mãos lhe dava a sensação de que aquilo era real, e não um sonho que lhe perseguia desde que conheceu o .

Quando o Jared começou a descer pelo seu pescoço com mordidas e chupões, ondas de prazer percorriam todo seu corpo e se concentravam em seu baixo frente, sua ereção já estava querendo estourar sua calça.

As mãos do moreno lhe abriam a camisa branca que usava, para logo em seguida voltar a beijar a boca pornográfica de Jensen, e com as pontas dos dedos apertava um dos mamilos do loiro que se retesou na cadeira.

Jensen nunca imaginou gemer de prazer em uma cadeira de dentista, mas seu corpo estremecia, seus quadris se movimentavam como uma maneira de chamar atenção que logo foi concedida pelas mãos de Jared, que lhe abriram o cinto e o zíper aliviando a pressão sobre o seu membro.

Jared interrompeu novamente o beijo e com agilidade retirou a camisa do loiro, rapidamente lhe baixou as calças com a boxer até o meio das pernas, o moreno suspirou ao ver o membro tugido do loiro e como estivesse hipnotizado pulou todas as etapas que pretendia, mas precisava sentir e provar daquela virilidade toda.

Jensen jogou a cabeça para trás e arqueou o corpo ao sentir as mãos de Jared lhe segurando o pênis e a outra lhe massageando as bolas. O moreno olhava encantado para as expressões de prazer que o loiro fazia.

Sem resistir mais, Jared passou a língua na glande do membro do loiro, que liberava o pré-gozo que o moreno capturou em seus lábios, os lambendo em seguida e gemendo como estivesse saboreando o manjar dos deuses.

Jensen se concentrou para não gozar naquele momento. Seus olhos se encontraram e o desejo, a paixão, os sentimentos loucos que invadiam seus corações, junto com a vontade de gritar que se amavam. Tudo presente naqueles segundos antes de Jared envolver completamente o falo do loiro, em um vai e vem louco comandado pelas mãos de Jensen que lhe seguravam os cabelos, às vezes acariciando outras puxando os fios macios, e os gemidos preenchendo o consultório.

Jared não cansava de chupar, lamber o membro rosado do loiro e seus dedos massageava o períneo e brincava com a entrada íntima deste sem penetrá-lo. Jensen tentou avisar que seu gozo logo chegaria, mas o moreno continuou aumentando a velocidade até o loiro se derramar em sua boca, explodindo em sua garganta.

Quando tudo terminou a calça e a boxer de Jensen estavam nos pés, presas apenas pelo sapato. Com os olhos entreabertos e corpo meio mole o loiro percebeu a ereção de Jared mostrando que o mesmo precisava de alívio.

- Deixa lhe ajudar nisso aqui. – Falou o loiro apertando a ereção do moreno ainda sob a calça.

- Mais tarde. – Disse Jared, depois de gemer com a carícia. – Agora tenho um clareamento para fazer. – O moreno lhe beijou novamente e o loiro sentiu seu próprio sabor nos lábios do mesmo.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Tenho que fazer isso, afinal como vou te apresentar, precisando de um tratamento dentário, na conferência? Você será uma vitrine do meu trabalho, claro que muito dessa perfeição não se deve a mim. – Disse Jared colocando as luvas e a mascará.

- Eu vou viajar com você? – Perguntou o loiro e um turbilhão de sentimentos invadiu seu coração.

- Claro que vai, acho que irei te deixar soltou por aqui? Com essa boca linda, pornográfica e perfeita. – Disse Jared e aproveitando a boca aberta do loiro começou o seu trabalho, Jensen percebeu que não doía e ainda estava no estado de êxtase, portanto deixou o dentista fazer o que devia sem atrapalha-lo. "Alguém lá em cima gosta de mim." Pensava o loiro.

Jared parou e ficou acariciando o rosto de Jensen, e tirando as luvas contornou os lábios carnudos do loiro. – Jensen agora termos outra anestesia. – Disse.

- Tudo bem. – Falou o loiro sorrindo e prevendo o prazer que sentiria.

- Mas essa tem agulha, e uma agulha enorme. – Falou Jared virando de costa.

- Sabia! Estava bom demais para ser verdade. – Falou o loiro desolado. – Vai doer muito?

- Talvez quando bater na garganta. – Falou o moreno ainda de costas.

- Na garganta? - Estava frustrado depois do prazer que boca do moreno lhe proporcionou agora teria de enfrentar a anestesia, que tanto odiava. Mas sua frustação durou pouco quando Jared virou de frente para ele novamente com a braguilha aberta, mostrando seu pênis totalmente ereto.

- Abre a boquinha. – Disse Jared ajeitando a cadeira em uma altura confortável para os dois com um sorriso safado no rosto. – Abre mais que essa agulha é enorme. – E Jensen sorriu. - Se garante com essa anestesia?

E o loiro abocanhou todo o membro de Jared, mostrando que apesar do tamanho se garantia perfeitamente.

Jared teve de se apoiar na cadeira de Jensen para não cair, pois ver seu falo entrando e saindo daquela boca o deixava com as pernas bambas.

Jensen segurava o pênis de Jared na base e apertava os testículos em uma leve caricia. Às vezes distribuía lambidas na cabeça, ou passeava com a língua por toda extensão, para depois abocanhar até sentir a ponta em sua garganta, e em uma dessas Jared lhe segurou pelos cabelos curtos e começou a se movimentar de maneira rápida e forte, o loiro não reclamou e ainda soltava sons de puro prazer, mostrado que se garantia com aquela anestesia.

Com um grito de prazer o liberou seu prazer na boca do loiro que o sugou até a última gota, e parecia que gostaria de continuar, tanto que lambeu os lábios olhando para o moreno, que se sentou em seu banquinho, pois suas pernas não aguentavam mais o seu corpo.

Eles se olharam o sorriram diante da loucura que estava acontecendo. – Eu nunca agi assim. – Falaram juntos e começaram a rir outra vez.

Quando passou o ataque de riso que era mais de nervoso que outra coisa, ambos morderam os lábios antes de se beijarem outra vez. Nos olhos promessas e declarações que ainda não tinham coragem de falar, mas que realmente não precisavam ser ditas para serem entendidas.

Jared levantou e subiu a calça mostrando que o tratamento acabou para o desespero do loiro. – Encerrou? - perguntou Jensen mordendo os lábios.

- Eu acho que abusei de você. – Na voz de Jared desejo de continuar e a insegurança de ter ido longe demais, apesar de o loiro parecer confortável com tudo que aconteceu.

- E por que não faz o tratamento completo? – A voz de Jensen mais rouca, baixa e quase tímida por esta sendo tão oferecido.

- A anestesia pode ser em outro local? – Perguntou Jared sorrindo agora de maneira bem sem vergonha.

- Claro. – E Jensen tirou os sapatos para a calça cair no chão e suas pernas ficarem livres para qualquer movimento que exigisse a "anestesia".

Jared retirou toda sua roupa e se curvou sobre Jensen tomando seus lábios com os seus e se abraçaram sentindo pele contra pele, mãos afoitas percorriam os músculos das costas, braços e ficaram assim até o folego faltar.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou o moreno. – Podemos ir para outro local. Mais confortável.

- Se você não se importa, gostaria de continuar aqui, não sei se aguento ir para outro lugar. – Respondeu Jensen.

- Eu também, não aguentaria. – E Jared pegou um tubo na bancada ao lado e colocando um pouco em seus dedos, voltou a beijar o loiro enquanto suas mãos iam se posicionar entre as pernas de Jensen procurando sua entrada mais íntima. Com aquela pomada massageou e com calma penetrou um dedo, para logo em seguida o segundo dedo.

- Desde a primeira vez que vi suas mãos desejei isso. – Falou o loiro suspirando. – Seus dedos são longos.

- Verdade e podem alcançar pontos que você nem imagina. – Disse Jared junto ao ouvido de Jensen, que gemeu quando o moreno tocou em um dos pontos citados.

Logo Jensen abriu mais suas pernas em um pedido mudo que Jared logo entendeu e se sentou de pernas abertas na cadeira entre as pernas do loiro o fazendo sentar sobre o seu membro e com calma foi penetrando centímetro por centímetro se deliciando com os gemidos de dor e prazer que o soltava cada vez que a invasão de seu corpo se aprofundava.

- Posso mexer? - Perguntou Jared.

- Pode, era para esta doendo mais. – Falou Jensen estranhando, mas logo esqueceu, pois Jared ficou de pé e o levantou pelo quadril e começou a dar leves estocadas, que foram aumentando gradativamente.

Logo o conheceu a força do seu amante, que ao mesmo tempo em que o puxava de encontro ao seu corpo o empurrava de encontro a cadeira e quando as pernas de Jared não suportaram mais a força das sensações experimentadas naquele momento, se jogou sobre o corpo do loiro o abraçando pela cintura , e Jensen o abraçou com a pernas e se moviam em ritmos frenéticos.

Jensen sentiu seu pênis sendo esmagado entre os corpos dos dois e assim alcançou o orgasmo junto com o moreno.

Sentiram seus corpos desfalecerem e se entregaram aquela lassidão mágica pós-orgasmo.

- Vamos tomar um banho? – Jared convidou depois de recuperarem o folego e a consciência. – O banheiro é pequeno, mas dá para nós dois. – Falou saindo de cima e de dentro do loiro.

Quando Jensen sentou se sentiu estranho, não doeu como devia, afinal fazia muito tempo que não transava, era para estar ardendo. – Jared o que você passou em mim? – Perguntou curioso.

- Xilocaína. – Respondeu o moreno.

- Está explicado por meu ex-buraquinho está anestesiado. – Disse o loiro.

- Ex-buraquinho? – Perguntou Jared rindo.

- Depois de você, ele deve estar enorme e nem sentiu o quanto ficou grande. – Respondeu o loiro fazendo uma cara engraçada. – Está dormente.

- Que bom que está dormente, assim poderemos brincar mais um pouquinho no chuveiro. – Disse Jared, abraçando o loiro por trás e lhe beijando a nuca.

- Outra vez? – Perguntou Jensen o olhando assustado.

- Sim, por que não? Está aberto e adormecido, será só prazer! – Disse Jared.

- Você está me saindo muito safadinho sabia ? – Falou o loiro rindo e virando de frente para o dentista e recebendo um beijo amoroso que começou a lhe aquecer o corpo

O moreno se afastou um pouco e ficou apreciando o loiro nu e melecado de esperma parado na porta do banheiro, lábios inchados e vermelhos dos beijos trocados. Ele não podia lembrar-se de outra visão mais perfeita e soube na mesma hora que estava fazendo a coisa certa, mas ia deixar para depois e assim empurrou Jensen para dentro do banheiro.

- Eu quero uma coisa. – Disse Jensen depois do beijo.

- O que? Você pode pedir o que quiser. – Falou Jared lhe olhando encantado com tanta beleza.

- Eu não gostei desse negócio de xilocaína. – Disse o loiro fazendo bico. – É muito estranho a sensação de dormência nesse lugar.

- Eu queria apenas te poupar, afinal você viu que a agulha é grande, mas prometo que da próxima vez te farei sentir cada centímetro te rasgando. – O moreno falou junto ao seu ouvido, de maneira tão sensual que Jensen apenas suspirou ficando duro imediatamente.

Jared ligando o chuveiro colocou o loiro embaixo da água, e lhe tomou os lábios novamente e foi descendo pelo pescoço, bebendo o líquido que escorria por ali, desceu pelo peito sugando um dos mamilos, fazendo Jensen gemer e se apoiar na parede, oferecendo seu corpo ao moreno, que lavava a sua entrada retirando o máximo da pomada que tinha usado.

As mãos de Jared começaram a percorrer o corpo do loiro: Braços, peito, abdômen, pernas, o moreno estava encantado com os músculos, com a maciez da pele coberta de sardas de Jensen.

- Você é lindo, perfeito. – Jared estava de joelhos aos pés do loiro, com a sua cabeça próxima ao membro já ereto do loiro.

- Está falando de mim ou dele? – Jensen perguntou bem safado, segurando seu pênis.

- Ele não faz parte de você? – Perguntou Jared entrando no jogo.

- Faz. – Respondeu o loiro se masturbando e sorrindo quando o Jared passou a língua pelos lábios.

- Então estou falando de você. – Disse antes começar a lamber a cabeça rosada do membro do loiro.

Quando Jensen segurou a cabeça do Jared, o moreno se levantou para a frustração do loiro. – Continua. – Disse de maneira estrangulada.

- Depois. – Falou Jared e virou o loiro de costa para ele, assim começou a exploração novamente do corpo de Jensen: ombro, costas onde desenhou os músculos ali existentes, desceu até a bunda empinada e branquinha, seguiu pelas pernas e logo voltou para as nádegas e as abriu penetrando-as de maneira rápida e forte, arrancando o grito de dor e prazer do médico. – Meu. Você é apenas meu? - Perguntou junto ao ouvido do loiro.

- Somente seu! – Respondendo Jensen e jogando sua cabeça para trás apoiando no ombro de Jared, que o abraçou colando seu corpo com o dele. Suas mãos passeavam afoitas pelo tórax, apertando e beliscando sempre sussurrando que o loiro era dele somente dele, beijos e mordidas no pescoço, o loiro gemendo e reafirmando que sim que ele era totalmente do moreno.

Ficaram por algum tempo apenas aproveitando as sensações que o corpo de um provocava no outro, Jensen se sentindo totalmente preenchido por Jared que cumpriu a promessa de fazê-lo sentir todos os centímetros de seu membro lhe abrindo, e as mãos do moreno se multiplicavam por seu corpo cada carícia recebida era um passeio ao paraíso e isso o fazia querer ficar assim o resto de sua vida.

Jared sentia os músculos da costa do loiro colada em seu peito, enquanto suas mãos queimavam com o calor da pele de Jensen. A sensação enlouquecedora de seu membro sendo esmagado pelo corpo do outro, que o fazia perguntar como ele tinha conseguido viver sem isso até aquele momento.

Quando Jensen começou a se contrair sobre o seu pênis, Jared empurrou o loiro contra parede e o segurou pelos quadris arremetendo forte e sem intervalo, e os gemidos foram aumentando mostrando que o ápice estava próximo.

Jensen jogava seu corpo contra o do moreno aumentando o ritmo das estocadas, e Jared agarrou o seu membro e começou a manipula-lo na mesma cadência em que penetrava o loiro.

Quando Jared sentiu seu membro se apertado pelas contrações do orgasmo do loiro, também gozou dentro daquele corpo quente que agora lhe pertencia.

Com as pernas bambas Jared saiu de dentro do loiro e o virando de frente lhe abraçou e encostando-se à parede lhe apoiou ao mesmo tempo em que se apoiava também.

Sem dizem nada se encararam e trocaram um beijo calmo e apaixonado antes de voltarem ao banho.

Jensen e Jared se acariciavam ao banhar um ao outro, mas em vez de sexo eles queriam apenas gravar cada parte do corpo amado.

No final do banho Jared pegou a única toalha existente e enxugou o loiro, recebendo o mesmo tratamento depois.

Jensen seguiu para o consultório em busca de suas roupas e Jared se aproximou do loiro e retirou a aliança que este usava. – Jensen hoje você vai usar na mão do noivado, mas amanhã, em Vancouver, passarei para outra indicando que é o meu marido, de papel e tudo.

- Jared você não devia perguntar se eu quero primeiro? – Falou o loiro.

- Você tem alguma dúvida que quer passar o resto da vida comigo? – Perguntou Jared.

- Nenhuma! – Respondeu Jensen, pegando a outra aliança e colocando no dedo de Jared. – O que mais o Misha te contou?

- O Misha não contou nada. – Disse Jared sorrindo. – Quando você foi o procurar eu estava dentro do consultório, por isso ele ficou na recepção, e praticamente você expressou os mesmos sentimentos e desejos que eu havia falado para ele antes de chegar. Até o casamento, portanto sai de lá e fui comprar as alianças, liguei para um amigo que é juiz em Vancouver e marquei o casamento para amanhã. Apenas não fala que nos conhecemos a 9 dias, ele pode não entender, o Misha vai conosco e será a nosso padrinho.

- Está tudo acertado? Não tenho que fazer nada? – Perguntou Jensen surpreso e assustado.

- Tem que fazer apenas a parte mais importante de tudo isso. – Respondeu Jared.

- O que?

- Dizer sim a toda esta loucura e principalmente dizer sim amanhã diante do juiz. – Falou Jared, agora achando que talvez tivesse exagerado que deveria ter conversado com Jensen primeiro.

O loiro sentiu essa insegurança e sorriu. – A minha festa de aniversário será transformada em uma festa de noivado. Mas não tive a minha despedida de solteiro. – Falou fazendo bico.

- Como não teve, você acabou de dar para o seu dentista! Que despedida de solteiro mais safada do que essa? – Jared segurou o rosto do loiro entre as mãos.

- Baseado nisso você já teve a sua também, pegou o seu paciente mais gostoso com direito a pomada anestésica e tudo. – Disse o loiro rindo e depositando um selinho nos lábios do moreno. – Jared é impressão ou essa aliança é mais grossa que a minha antiga?

- Claro que é! Foi a mais grossa que encontrei. – O moreno respondeu encarando as mãos do loiro. - Quero que todos saibam que você tem dono, mesmo que estejamos a mil metros de distância. – Jared beijos as mãos do loiro e lhe encarou seriamente. – Jensen você acha que estamos indo rápido demais? É muita loucura?

- Sim para as duas perguntas, mas não quero mudar nada. – E o loiro o beijou selando o noivado.

E no outro dia nesse mesmo horário em Vancouver estavam se casando, dizendo sim, no coração nenhuma dúvida que estavam fazendo a coisa certa.

Fim do flash back

Hoje eles estavam comemorando cinco anos que se conheciam, cinco anos em que Jensen entrou no consultório de Jared morrendo de medo da dor que poderia sentir naquele espaço, cinco anos que se apaixonaram, pois foi amor a primeira vista.

Dentro de 10 dias iriam oferecer um jantar aos amigos, os mesmos amigos que os chamaram de loucos por casarem com alguém que acabara de conhecer, muitos esperaram o dia da separação, e se preparavam para consola-los e uma lição de moral, não por desejarem mal, mas por acharem que aquela loucura nunca daria certo.

Quantos jantares com amigos e familiares eles tiveram de enfrentar por causa do casamento relâmpago. Até suas vidas foram investigadas, mas nada os abalava e nem ficavam com raiva por causa disso, entendiam a preocupação daqueles que os amavam. Misha também sofreu por ter apoiado os dois, mas ele sempre dava um sorriso com ar superior tipo: "eu sei o que fiz. Eles não se conheceram naquele momento, eles apenas se reencontraram, pois são as metades um do outro, estava escrito". E os amigos reviravam os olhos e o chamavam de louco, ameaçando de internar os três.

Claro que tiveram seus atritos, pois com a convivência foram descobrindo manias irritantes no outro. O que mais causou confusão entre eles foi o jeito bagunceiro de Jared impactando o lado organizado de Jensen, mas no final eles encontraram o equilíbrio perfeito, mostrando que realmente se completavam.

- Cinco anos. – Falou Jensen. – O tempo passa tão rápido quando somos felizes. – O loiro enrolava os dedos nos cabelo de Jared que repousava sua cabeça no ombro do loiro. – Você se arrependeu em algum momento da loucura que cometemos? – Perguntou mesmo sabendo a resposta, coisa de quem ama.

- Você sabe que apenas me arrependo de não ter te pegado no primeiro dia. – Respondeu Jared levantando a cabeça pra olhar o loiro, seu coração se aquecia com a visão do marido, isso sempre acontecia ao lhe olhar, não por causa da beleza dos olhos verdes esmeralda, mas por causa do amor que sempre estava refletido por todo belo rosto. – Mas agora estou arrependido de algo.

- O que? – Perguntou preocupado.

- De não ter pedido para a Lauren cancelar meus pacientes para amanhã, isso devia ter sido feito hoje, não gosto de cancelar em cima da hora. – Falou Jared suspirando. – Mas acredito que não terei nenhuma condição de fazer atendimentos.

- Vai me dever mais essa. – Jensen sorriu e lhe beijos os lábios. – Como todos os anos você esquece sempre. – Jared gargalhou sabendo que era verdade. – Dessa vez eu liguei e disse que o não teria como ir trabalhar nos próximos dois dias.

- Dois dias? – Perguntou o moreno surpreso.

- Sim, hoje é quarta, ia sobrar apenas a sexta, então por que não emendar com o final de semana? – Jensen falava com estivesse tido a melhor ideia do mundo e pelo sorriso do Jared realmente foi. – E pedi para verificar se não havia nenhum paciente de urgência e como não tinha, teremos esse final de semana somente para nós dois.

- E suas pacientes? – perguntou o moreno.

- Nenhum parto programado e bebê para esses dias, e de qualquer maneira o Misha está avisado. – Falou Jensen, mostrando todo o seu lado organizado. – Acredito que mereço um prêmio. – A voz do loiro saiu rouca mostrando que tipo de premiação ele esperava.

- E o que você quer? - Perguntou Jared passando o nariz no mamilo de Jensen que ficou de imediato arrepiado.

- Vou tirar uma carta no nosso baralho. – Falou o loiro. - Gostei dessa posição. – Era um jogo com as posições do KAMA-SUTRA. – Mas antes quero receber meu troféu. – Jensen virou o moreno se deitando por cima dele, Jared adorava a força do loiro. Apesar de ele ser maior, se sentia pleno quando era dominado pelo marido.

Jensen o beijou, mas logo abandonou a boca do moreno e foi descendo pelo tórax, se demorando no mamilo, dando uma forte mordia, fazendo Jared gemer de prazer e de dor. Continuando a viagem o loiro chegou ao seu destino e logo viu sua cabeça sendo agarrada por duas mãos exigentes ditando o ritmo.

Jared reclamou quando Jensen fugiu do seu domínio e interrompeu o boquete que recebia. – Jensen teu troféu está pulsando por você. – Disse entre dente e com a voz rouca.

- Pra que a pressa? Temos muitos dias para receber esse troféu de todas as maneiras possíveis. – Jensen adorava deixar o marido sem controle. – Agora vamos ao meu prêmio.

- Vamos logo antes que faça a mesma coisa que fiz na mesa do jantar. – Disse Jared lembrando em como arrancou a roupa do loiro e o possuiu entre as saladas e sobremesas.

- Não fala assim senão eu gozo. – Disse Jensen com a cara bem safada mordendo os lábios e mostrando a carta para o moreno que revirou os olhos, o loiro sempre pedia para tentarem aquela posição e lhe era negado, por puro charme e provocação. – Como esta a sua elasticidade?

- Jensen! Não! – O protesto saiu de maneira sufocada, pois o loiro lhe lambeu o membro nesse exato momento.

- Não aceito não como resposta, afinal prêmio é prêmio. Eu mereço. – E Jensen veio subindo com a boca sobre seu corpo até os lábios entre abertos de Jared que apenas gemia.

O moreno abraçou o corpo de pelugens douradas devorando a boca carnuda imaginando que esses quatro dias seriam pouco para tantas loucuras que pretendiam fazer, era melhor ligar para suas secretárias e cancelar todas as consultas até o final do ano.

- Preparado? – Perguntou o loiro baixo, rouco e sem fôlego para o moreno.

- Pra você? Sempre. – Respondeu Jared sorrindo e fechando os olhos se entregou as doces insanidades do loiro. – Jensen, ai... Delícia. – E foi à última coisa coerente ouvida...


End file.
